Max 10
Maxwell "Max" Tennyson, code-named Max 10 by Chrono Spanner, is the alternate counterpart of Max Tennyson from the timeline where he successfully obtains the Omnitrix as it originally supposed to. 'Appearance' Max shares the same appearance as his prime counterpart. The only difference is that he wears the Prototype Omnitrix on his left wrist, which it's much bulker than it was when on Ben or Gwen's wrist. 'Personality' Same as Max Tennyson 'History' At the start of the summer vacation, Max pulls over to the gas station to refuel while Gwen gets some refreshment and Ben taking a nap. A group of biker thugs robbed the mini-market and attempts to flee. Ben steps outside to respond the commotion and was targeted by the thugs, as one of them took his mask off. Max immediately defended Ben and took down the thugs, surprising the duo. Once arrived at Yosemite National Park, Max noticed the "shooting star" crash into the woods. Gwen and Ben saw it and race to investigate, causing Max to tag along and make sure they're not hurt. They found the pod in the crash site and Max volunteer to investigate, much to Ben's dismay due of his curiousity. The pod responded to Max's DNA signal and opens to reveal the Prototype Omnitrix, which jumps up and put itself on Max's wrist. When Gwen tried to help Max remove the Omnitrix, she accidentally activated it and turn Max into a Pyronite. Max, in shock and excitement, exclaims his knowledge over the Pyronite's abilities and nearly gave away his secret life to his grandchildren but was quickly saved when Vilgax's Drones attacked the trio. Max destroyed them with ease and Ben dubbed the Pyronite "Heatblast". After timing out, Max began to study the Omnitrix and wonders if it had any connection with PLUMBERS or Galvan Tech as it bears the intergalactic peace sign. He than heard the radio informing a "giant robot" attacking the camp site so he confronts it in the form of a Tetramand and destroy it with little effort. TBA 'Powers And Abilities' Despite being retired, Max still retain all his skills and knowledge from military and PLUMBERS training, able to fight toe-to-toe with Vilgax without transforming for a brief period of time. 'Equipment' Max wields the Prototype Omnitrix and was able to gain access to all 10 Starter Aliens at the time. Because of his age and skills, he's much more powerful than any young Omnitrix Warriors. 'Known Aliens Unlocked' 'Trivias' *Max favors Upgrade as he enjoys improving/tune up his Rust Bucket. *Despite wearing his casual clothes, all the aliens wore black and white uniforms. **Same with the eyes as all aliens retains its natural eye color. It's due of having the feature turned off. *Max ending up in possession of the Omnitrix is ultimately what Azmuth intended by sending the Omnitrix to Earth. *Because Max is the Magister of Earth, the Rooters does not see Max as a threat when wielding the Omnitrix. **This proven more reason to view Ben as "the Coming Storm" as Ben wasn't an official PLUMBER at the time and was inexperianced at young age.